Electronic devices, computer networks, and intelligent machines are well known. Many electronic devices, such as household appliances and computer equipment, are capable of running self-diagnostic operations to assess their functional health. For example, some household appliances generate error codes or failure reports in response to a self-diagnosed problem, failure, error, or the like. Traditionally, such self-generated error codes or reports must be reviewed and interpreted by a human operator. Moreover, the reported problems or issues are traditionally resolved with some human interaction or involvement. Other machines, systems, and devices are often faced with problems, unknown situations, errors, or failures that usually require human involvement and human problem-solving. Such human involvement can be time consuming, costly, and inconvenient.
Computerized search engines and searching services are also well known. For example, various websites allow a user to search for web content using simple keyword searches or more complex searches using logical operators, special searching syntax, or the like. Web-based search engines obtain user search queries and search for relevant websites that might contain information that matches the search queries. Such traditional search engines, however, are designed for humans. Accordingly, a significant amount of human involvement is required: entering the search criteria; initiating the search; reading and interpreting the search results; and taking appropriate action based on the search results.
It is desirable to have a fully automated web-based searching service for electronic devices, intelligent machines, robots, systems, and other web-enabled inanimate devices. In addition, it is desirable to support self-diagnostic operations for web-enabled devices with little to no human involvement. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.